Heaven
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: Jack believed their emotional connection did get stronger every moment they were together, whether they were with each other or not. Ianto understood him the best he could and it was better than anybody had since the Time Lord.


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.

Rating: K

Summary: Jack believed their emotional connection did get stronger every moment they were together, whether they were _with _each other or not. Ianto understood him the best he could and it was better than anybody had since the Time Lord.

A/N: I listened to John Barrowman's Album, and he sang 'Heaven' and it got me thinking. That's where this came from. It's not my best. I've got three other one-shots half way written. They may be better. However, this only took me this whole night. And now I've got to get to sleep 'cos it's a school night.

~*~

The hub is dark, but the bunker underneath is even darker. Only one lamp stands, and it sits in the corner, barely ever turned on. But who needs a light during late night throes of passion, anyway?

Jack lay in double bed, eyes wide open. He never sleeps. Well, not _never_, but it was a rare occasion that only happens once in a blue moon. He stares the blank wall, a little sad that he never got the chance to decorate it. Ianto constantly nagged him about "sprucing" up the place. Especially if he going be there more often.

Ah, Ianto. Sweet Ianto. The young boy started out as a simple little shag. Something to keep him busy while he waited for the Doctor to sweep him off his feet again. He told this to Ianto, he didn't want to see him get hurt. The butler (Jack didn't like to call him that, but that really _was _his job. Ianto had actually offered to it when they met, too, there was no denying it) was okay with their arrangement, reassuring Jack of that fact every time they were together. Still, the Captain didn't feel any better about it.

Jack believed their emotional connection did get stronger every moment they were together, whether they were _with _each other or not. Ianto understood him the best he could and it was better than anybody had since the Time Lord. He knew _what _Jack was, whether or not it was human, and accepted it. He didn't judge him or tell the others. Ianto's loyalty always went above and beyond, but it was as far as Pluto for Jack.

But the century had turned twice, so it was a surprise that he saw the Doctor again. He did, however, feel terrible for not saying goodbye. Not to Gwen, Owen, or Tosh. Especially Ianto, though. He deserved one, but he understood the most why he hadn't. Jack assumed that when looking at the CCTV, they would see him running towards the blue police box. Ianto knew what that meant, and Jack hoped he hadn't felt as bad as Jack did leaving.

While on the Valiant being tortured by the Master, all Jack could think about was his team. Gwen's smile, Tosh's smarts, and Owen's sarcasm. There wasn't a day where Jack didn't think about Ianto. He thought of the way the Welshman moved in his suits. The way he always had a comeback and a 'sir' for every comment pointed towards him. He thought of the wonderful coffee that would have been waiting on his desk if he had stayed in Cardiff. He knew how clean the hub would be when he got back- _if _he got back- from the boy's incessant cleaning. Jack missed the rough touch of Ianto's skin against his, the soft brush of his lips contrasting against Jack's slight stubble.

When Jack arrived in Cardiff, just seeing Ianto made his heart do a little dance. It may have only been three months for the archivist, but the year for Jack was almost impossible to stand without him. Ianto was downright upset for being just left without so much as a 'see ya', but he was quickly seduced into a date after be assured he was the reason Jack had come back. And he was. (Of course it would be extremely rude not to include the rest of the team, he had missed them as well)

They soon fell into another rhythm, but this one fit them better. They _dated _like a normal couple, though they were nothing like one. Fighting aliens by day, (and by night, can't forget those lovely Weevils) exploring each others minds and bodies by night.

Jack knew what the feeling was, the one where he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the younger man. When he saw Ianto, his heart pumped faster. He couldn't imagine a life where Ianto Jones wasn't a part of it. (Even though he had plenty where he wasn't) The feeling was love, and even though it was _way _too soon to bring the 'L' word into the mix, Jack knew it was there.

Jack turns his body on the bed to face his sleeping lover. Ianto's eyes are closed and the corners of his lips are turned up as is he's smiling. Jack hopes he's having a good dream about them, that would mean they're on the same page. Jack wraps his arm around Ianto's torso, burying his head in the younger man's chest.

"Hmmm." He moans quietly, completely comfortable.

"Jack?" Ianto whispers groggily.

"Expecting someone else?" Ianto waits a few seconds, as if thinking before answering.

"I always thought Owen fancied me a bit. Plus, there's my other boyfriends." Ianto says offhandedly.

"You should invite them over sometime." Even in the dead of morning, with Ianto just woken up looking like an extra from 'Day of the Dead', Jack still finds it appropriate to flirt.

"I think I can arrange that." They both coyly smile at each other before leaning and letting their lips meet halfway. It's a soft and sweet moment, something that they wish happens more often, but they work for Torchwood, so it's not a real possibility.

"Hey, Ianto?" Jack has an inner battle with himself. He can't decide whether or not he should tell Ianto what he feels. It could lead to many more passionate moments leading up to painful goodbyes or it could just lead to an awkward conversation and sideways glances.

"Yeah, Jack?" Ianto is smiling. He's happy to be alive. Why shouldn't he be? He lived after Canary Wharf, and he still works for Torchwood and isn't dead yet. He's got a guy in bed with him who's about ready to anything. (And anything really does mean _anything.)_ Jack loves Ianto's smile. It's so innocent, like a small child's.

"Can your other boyfriends do this?" Jack dips his head down to meet Ianto's, and again, they kiss. This time, however, it's more heated. Jack's hand slips down and he smiled against Ianto's lips.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Jack Harkness specialty." Ianto answers. Jack's just happy to be with his Welshman. He wishes Ianto knows his feelings, but it's nothing that can't wait until later.

~*~

Please, be kind. Review? Would you, could you?


End file.
